villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Doll (My Teacher Ate My Homework)
The Doll is the main antagonist in the Shadow Zone book, My Teacher Ate My Homework as well as the 1997 movie. The Doll is a voodoo doll that holds an evil spirit that must sacrifice a soul in order to cross over to our world. Biography The main character, Jesse Hackett, gets The Doll from a mysterious shop. The owner tells him that it's not for sale, but decides to give it to him anyway, knowing what trouble The Doll will make. At first, The Doll acts like a regular doll, but Jesse starts to notice that whatever happens to The Doll happens to his hated Teacher, Mrs. Fink. When a hook gets caught to The Doll's arm, Mrs. Fink is wearing a cast, and when The Doll gets it's head hit, Mrs. Fink got hit in the head with a football and falls down the stairs. He then starts to find The Doll all dressed up as Mrs. Fink. After The Doll bit Jesse's bully in the hall way and scared him off, Jessie declares him and the doll as partners for life. One day, when Jesse returns home, The Doll comes to life in the kitchen. She declares that she's a friend/partner and that she's in charge of him. She tells him that she plans to get rid of Mrs. Fink from Jesse's life for good. Jesse gets his friend to look at The Doll, but she acts like a regular doll and tricks Cody. Jesse puts The Doll in his closet, but his sister, Annabel, takes The Doll from his room to bandage her injuries. Jesse takes The Doll back into his room. The next day, Jesse takes The Doll and tries to convince Cody about The Doll. Mrs. Fink arrives, now fully recovered since Annabel bandaged The Doll, to see what Jesse and Cody were arguing about. When she checks out Jesse's locker, The Doll lunges at Mrs. Fink and attacks her, hospitalizing her. Jesse and Cody go to the shop to return The Doll, but find that it's no longer there. When Jesse brings The Doll back to his room, she insisted that they chose each other and that with each passing moment, she can be apart of his world. She then promises him that she'll hurt his family if he goes against her. But still, when The Doll isn't paying attention, Jesse ties her up and throws her in the outside trash cans. The next morning, Jesse believes that he's safe when he sees the garbage truck. But when he opens his closet, The Doll attacks him. Still threatening to harm his family, The Doll gets Jesse to do his chores and his homework. Because of this, Jesse's parents are proud of him and he's getting good grades at school. When Jesse goes to see Cody, The Doll demands for him to be back by 6. Jesse and Cody try to get help from Cody's spiritual sister, Geneva. She tells him that Mrs. Fink's soul is in danger and that the only way to save her is by destroying The Doll. Geneva says that she will do research. When Jesse gets home late, The Doll gets suspicious of him for being late and knows that he is plotting against her. So when Jesse's Mother is alone and is trying to fix the ceiling light, The Doll pulls the chair that she was standing on and makes her fall to the floor, injuring her and knocking her out. After taking her to the hospital, Jesse confronts The Doll where she states that she didn't do anything. Jesse doesn't believe her, but if he hits her, Mrs. Fink will be harmed. When Jesse goes to visit Mrs. Fink at the hospital, she reaches out for him and weakly says to help her. Jesse, Cody, and Geneva manage to lock The Doll in Annabel's dollhouse with an amulet over it to ward off her evil spirit. Geneva manages to find a spell to defeat The Doll, but it can only be done at a specific place and time. In the next morning, The Doll apologizes to Jesse and asks to look at his homework. But instead, she eats it and tells him that she's still the boss. While Geneva gets all the ingredients for the spell, Jesse looks after his sister. However, she wants to play some games when he's in a hurry. This results in the two arguing. When Jesse leaves. Annabel goes to her room. There, The Doll calls for her and gets her to take the amulet off the dollhouse. Jesse comes back, feeling guilty for yelling at Annabel. But when he looks around, he sees the Dollhouse destroyed and realizes that The Doll has taken Annabel. When Cody arrives, he tells him that Geneva is going to be late, so Jesse and Cody have to do the spell themselves. Meanwhile, when they head toward the beach, Mrs. Fink disappears from the Hospital. Cody and Jesse perform the spell where they throw the ingredients in the fire. They manage to do the spell without the last ingredient and they get to the part where they are surround by a ring of fire and The Doll appears in the main fire. The Doll tries to convince Jesse not to destroy her and that his life has been better ever since she enter his life. She then reveals that Annabel is walking down in the pier and says that he'll do better without her. When Geneva arrives with the last ingredient, Jesse thinks about what The Doll says, but ultimately decides to throw the last ingredient. When Geneva finishes the spell after Jesse throws it in, The Doll starts to burn in the fire. The Doll continues to burn as Jesse goes to save his sister. After stopping her from falling into the water, Mrs. Fink suddenly appears in front of them, now fully recovered. Meanwhile in the ashes of the fire, The Doll is now in a powerless state from being burned and is no longer able to harm anyone again. Category:Possessed Objects Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Blackmailers Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Deceased Category:Genderless